


tommy and the beast

by georgiehensley



Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: fill for the prompt:“I came to your house for a sleepover but you weren’t here your house was trashed and when I found you again the next day you were naked and without any recollection of what had happened”





	tommy and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> still looking through some older jb fics i wrote, though this one may be from sometime last year, or possibly late 2017. seemed too long to put in my other jb fic collection, so it gets its own separate post.

when the door to nick’s house is completely unlocked, that’s when tommy knows something is wrong. he calls out nick’s name as he slowly pushes the door open, only to get no response. he hesitates before stepping inside, the house flooded with darkness. he flicks a light switch, dropping his bag as he takes in the condition of the house. it’s a mess, garbage everywhere, the couch ripped to shreds with stuffing thrown across the room. a lamp was knocked over, the bulb cracked but not open.

tommy steps through the mess, calling out nick’s name again, over and over again. still nothing. the more he walks through the house, the messier it becomes. he reaches the back, the sliding glass door wide open, the netted one shut but with a hole torn through it, like someone was trying to rip their way out of there. for a moment, tommy wonders if nick had been hiding someone here, only for them to break free. but he quickly pushes the thought aside, knowing that his best friend is  _not_  that kind of person.

* * *

somehow, tommy manages to fall asleep, exhausted by his concern over his friend. he would have stayed asleep, slumped against the wall, were it not for the soft whimpers he hears from across the room. he sits up with a start, wincing at the early morning sunlight just starting to creep into the room, noticing a blanket across the room with a shaking  _something_  underneath it. slowly, tommy stands and crosses the room, hesitating before pulling the blanket up.

“jesus,” he says upon seeing his friend’s naked form. he picks the blanket back up and awkwardly drapes it over nick’s shoulders to partially cover him again.

“t-tommy?” nick asks, glancing up at him, blue eyes seeming brighter in the early morning light, so much so that they almost glow in the half-lit room. “w-what happened?”

“you tell me,” tommy says. “i came over last night like we planned, the place is a mess,” he gestures to room and nick glances around. “and you’re nowhere to be found. where were you?”

“i-i don’t know,” nick says and drops his head. it’s only then that tommy notices how much he visibly shakes. “all i remember is the sun setting and looking at the moon, and–and waking up here.”

“maybe you blacked out,” tommy suggests. “were you drinking?”

“no?” nick says. “i don’t think so. i can’t remember. it’s all a blur.”

“were you on anything?” tommy asks. “medication? something harder?”

“maybe,” nick says, sighing and running a hand through his hair. he jerks suddenly, bringing his hand back down, holding a leaf that had been in his hair. “what the–?”

“look, just… relax,” tommy says, bending and helping nick up onto his feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. “why don’t you go shower and i’ll make us breakfast. we’ll figure this all out later.”

“okay,” nick says, nodding. tommy smiles slightly and pats him on the back before they go their separate ways.

* * *

tommy stays the rest of the day. nick’s shaking subsides after his shower, but his clearer head does nothing to aid in the return of his memories. the previous night is still a complete blur to him, though the leaf in his hair (leaves, really - he discovered more as he showered, with spatterings of dirt and mud across his skin, along with some blood and bruises) gives him a clue that he must have been outside somewhere, likely out in the woods behind his house.

when night falls, tommy goes to throw something together for dinner, which he figures will consist of canned soup and re-heated pizza from the fridge. as he gets his things together, turning on the stove for the soup and putting the pizza slices in the microwave, he hears nick back in the living room.

“tommy,” he calls out to him. “i don’t feel so good.”

“hold on, nicky,” tommy says, calling back to him. “i’ll be right there!” he punches in the time on the microwave and starts heating the pizza up. he turns his attention towards the soup can before a crash from the living room has him jumping back.

“nicky?” he calls out. no response. he shuts the stove, letting the microwave clock run out, before slowly making his way back to the living room.

“nicky?” he tries again. he steps into the living room and freezes. nick’s gone, but there’s a wolf in the room, with no visible signs that it broke in. how it gone in and where nick went, tommy has no idea.

suddenly, the wolf turns towards him, and tommy gasps. he has just a moment to notice the bright blue of the wolf’s eyes before the animal lunges at him, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground, claws digging into his arms hard enough to draw blood. he winces, squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain of the wolf sinking its teeth into his neck and sucking the life out of him.

only, it never comes.

he opens his eyes, and the wolf tilts its head, glancing down at him. tommy pants, heart pounding inside his chest from fear, adrenaline, and now confusion as the wolf climbs off of him, sitting at his side. he sits up, staring at the wolf in shock. the wolf nudges the arm closest to it - his left - and tommy shrugs his jacket off, leaving him in a white tank. blood drips from where the wolf had pinned him down, sliding down his arm. the wolf leans in and licks up a stripe. tommy jumps back and the wolf stares at him. realizing that the creature isn’t going to hurt him, tommy relaxes a little, letting the wolf clean his wound, watching as he walks around him when it’s done, switching to clean up his other arm.

“what the hell are you?” he asks out loud when the wolf finishes, and he meets its eyes. bright, oceanic blue.  _just like nick’s this morning_ , tommy realizes, the thought leaving him breathless.

“nicky?” he asks, and the wolf settles its head in his lap, whimpering. tommy shakes his head.

“unbelievable,” he says, casually running his hand up and down the wolf’s head and back. “my best friend is a werewolf.” the wolf’s eyes fall shut in content as tommy continues petting him.

* * *

the next morning, nick wakes up naked again, startling when he realizes that he’d been sleeping on  _top_  of tommy. he’s just about to run and grab a blanket, towel,  _anything_  to cover himself when tommy stirs awake, sleepily smiling up at him.

“figured it all out, nicky,” he says.

“oh, yeah?” nick asks, cupping his hands and awkwardly holding them over his nether regions. “what’d you come up with?” tommy’s smile widens.

“you’re a werewolf, nicky.”


End file.
